


Ruby Rose kills JLullaby

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Default Fortnite dance, I’m salty, I’m sorry if this offends you, Revenge, Sex, Sometimes I cry when I’m jacking off, Why Did I Write This?, Why did I make this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: After seeing some really fucked up shit on the Internet that degenerates jack off to, Ruby has had enough





	Ruby Rose kills JLullaby

It was just another boring day at Beacon Academy. Everyone of team RWBY and team JNPR where watching some gay ass movie because they were so bored outta their fucking minds. However Blake being a female cat degenerate, was on her scroll looking at tumblr until she came across a picture of a horse cock going up the fall maiden’s ass and coming out her mouth and Cinder licking the tip of the horses cock. This caused Blake to laugh hysterically that everyone had to see. It was so fucked up that they just looked at Blake with disgust in their eyes. “Blake that’s the most fucked up thing I have ever seen in my life! Let’s see some more!” Chirped Nora.

She grabbed Blake’s scroll and began to check out more of this artists work, (big mistake.) The first thing Nora saw was a picture of herself getting fucked in the ass by horse giant horse cocks with cum everywhere. Nora then took out a shotgun put it in her mouth then pulled the trigger. She didn’t die, that was just a self done lobotomy so she wouldn’t have to see anything like that ever again. Ren started jerking off while crying. Pyrrha picked up the scroll to see a picture of herself deepthroating cardin while on a call /w Jaune and basically standing him up on a date. This caused a giant pit to grow in her stomach and made her start to cry as she began to hug Jaune like how you hug your dog after seeing an animal abuse PSA to show how much you love them but in all reality your suffocating them. She was suffocating Jaune outta love. She didn’t want him to see that shit, she would never do something like that, she was saving herself for her special someone and that someone was Jaune. But Jaune was slowly dying from a lack of oxygen so there’s that.

Weiss picked up the phone to see herself blindfolded and raped by big black cocks. Weiss being a virgin and a racist didn’t like that so she started to hang herself while doing the default Fortnite dance to increase the speed of her death. Yang saw herself and her mother sucking hairy smegma covered cocks, Yang then ran to the nearest trash can and began to vomit uncontrollably. Finally Ruby saw “Ruby’s workout” and said, “Okay that’s where I draw the line! Come on Master Chief, let’s get the fuck outta here!” But Master Chief was no where to be seen cause this isn’t the Halo universe. Also Blake was masturbating to all the pictures cause she’s fucked up like that. 

“Fucking hell! Nora is brain damaged, Ren is crying while jerking off, Pyrrha is traumatized, Jaune is dying from a lack of oxygen, Weiss is hanging herself, Yang is vomiting, and Blake is... Blake why the fuck are you getting off to this shit? It’s disgusting.” 

“Nya.” Was all Blake replied with to Ruby. “Fine then, I guess it’s up to me to stop the motherfucker who’s drawing all this shit to begin with. But first, I must destroy the drawings.” Ruby then jumped into the drawing with Nora and the horse cocks and began to use crescent rose to cut whore Nora’s head off and slice the horse cocks into thin sausage cuts to sell at the deli. Next was the one with Pyrrha, Ruby killed that red head whore by stabbing her in the cervix and scalping her, then she circumcised Cardin. Actually she cut the head of his dick off but what ever. Next was the Weiss one, she just nuked them because fuck you. Then was the smegma one and she just tossed a bunch of dick eating piranhas on their cocks.

Finally was the one you where all waiting for, Ruby Rose goes to Ruby’s workout. This is gonna end badly. Ruby kicked down the door to see a whore version of herself getting fucking in every single hole with cum covering her and with hearts in her eyes. TBH the first time I saw Ruby’s workout I had a hard time telling if it was her, she’s much more skinny in the show than how the porn drew her. Now she’s developing breasts and such... gah what the fuck am I going on about?! She’s only 16! 15 at the time when Ruby’s workout was being made, so you where all jacking off to a 15 year old girl. You sick fuck, I’m calling the police. Anyway...

The sight of those unrealistic sized cocks made Ruby think that the artist knows nothing about human anatomy and is probably making up for something. Yes, I am saying that IRL, JLullaby has a small penis. Like me and you, we all have small dicks. Actually there average but porn makes us feel small! FUCK YOU PORN! Anyway she turned crescent rose into it’s gun form and proceeded to shoot them, also I think it takes place in the gym which is in the Academy so that makes Ruby a school shooter. All the guys died and their dicks shriveled up into nothingness. Whore Ruby got pissed off and started talking like an Instagram thot.

“Like OMG! You destroyed my cocks! Like what the fuck? I can’t go without a huge cock in my pussy pumping me full of cum or a ward hard cock in my mouth. I’m a girl after all, and all girls are sluts for cocks and cum.” Did I say Instagram thot? I meant not a real person. This made Ruby (a girl) fucking pissed off. So she sliced that bitch in half. However, whore Ruby’s skeleton was in tacked and was wearing a blue hoodie. It was SANS UNDERTALE! “Oh god damnit.” 

Megalovania started playing but Ruby wasn’t gonna stoop this low into meme hell so she just shot the fucker in the head. At this point the manager stepped out of his office and yelled out “What the fuck is going on here?!” Ruby got a good look at him. He was a fat emo midget with autism and had an Eastern European accent, it was him, it was JLullaby. Ruby was about to slice his head off until she heard a “STOP!” She turned around to see Shädman. “Do not kill him. He cannot control his behavior, besides he wasn’t even the one commissioning those drawings, you must destroy who commissioned them instead of the artist himself.” Shädman said, “ Fuck you.” Ruby said and killed JLullaby by using the corpse of whore Ruby, as a weapon to beat him to death. “Don’t lewd the Rube bitch.”

“You still got the one who commissioned all those drawings.”

“Well who did it?”

Shädman stepped aside to reveal the one who was responsible for all that horrible shit that for some reason a lot of you guys jack off to. It was none other than Blake! “Blake? No, no, noooo! How could you?!”

“Nya.”

Yang appeared outa nowhere and put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Ruby, I’m sorry, but... Blake has autism.” They both looked at the cat girl who look sorry. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I rubbed myself to all the vanilla hentai I could find, it just doesn’t get me off anymore. Now every time I masturbate I feel bad for what I did.” This is how I feel whenever I jack off to something Pyrrha related cause I’m a hardcore Arkos shipper and seeing her fuck faceless guys is just...- oh shit! Ignore this part!

“I’m sorry little one.” Ruby said as she was about to kill one of her own teammates, but Yang stepped in to stop that from happening. “Ruby, just cause Blake masturbates to weird shit doesn’t mean she needs to die. It means she’s spent too much time looking at porn, and developed an addiction to it, she just needs therapy.” Ruby then asked in response, “Can I at least kill the hentai artists that draw us fucking literally anyone including Grimm?” 

“Yes, kill them all. Except the vanilla and wholesome ones. And if anyone of them are reading this, do you have anything better to do than drawing fictional web cartoon characters getting fucked by horses?” 

Blake is now going to therapy, Ruby now kills hentai artists, Nora’s brain is back in place, and Jaune is not dying of a lack of oxygen. Weiss is dead tho. 

The end


End file.
